


Red Hair

by 2jaekisses



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, TA jaebum, i dont know how to tag on this site, jb has red hair, shy jaebum, student youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: Youngjae meets Jackson in Anatomy. Where he meets Jaebum, his red haired gorgeous bad boy teacher assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This is my first fic so constructive criticism appreciated.

It began as a regular Monday morning; Youngjae getting glared at on the train by the old lady who thinks his strawberry blonde hair is unnatural and therefore he’s a ‘hooligan’, his ID taking 10 times to work when he got breakfast at the cafeteria, BamBam over exaggerating his spring break in Thailand and making Youngjae almost gag on his eggs. Typical.

“You got into Dr. Park’s class?” BamBam asked while trying to get a piece of Youngjae’s eggs.

“Yea, at the last minute. Registration closed a minute after I finished registering!” 

“I heard not a lot of people take this class in the spring, and especially with Dr. Park. He’s scary!” He could barely understand him with his mouthful of food. 

“Yea, I don’t know why it filled up so quickly… I heard someone had a panic attack during a quiz last semester!” He’s heard nightmare stories about Dr. Park from students who survived his courses. His class never fills up because everyone is so afraid of him. He’s made students cry on several occasions, anyone who dares go to his office hours and come out the same person is a hero. Of course, Youngjae knows most of this is made up. College students love nothing more than exaggerating stories to make some professors look bad because they didn’t the grade they wanted.

Youngjae needed to finish this class; it’s a prerequisite for most of his future classes and he won’t be able to graduate if he doesn’t complete it this semester. He has a plan and he will stick to it!

“I should go, wouldn’t want to be late to the evil Dr. Park’s class,” Youngjae mocked Bambam’s worries and headed to his lecture.

“Good luck. Don’t die.” 

Youngjae found the class five minutes before class started, it’s a small classroom but it’s filled with girls and a few boys here and there. Youngjae’s eyes searched for an open seat but couldn’t find one, so he leaned against the wall like some other students were doing. Girls were giggling and blushing all over the room.

He didn’t really think anything of it when he noticed the amount of girls in the room, until they all started whispering and giggling and pointing at the door. So he looked, and to say that time stood still is an understatement. Because he just might’ve seen the face of angels. Two very, very good looking angels. An angel with light brown hair and an angel with fiery red hair. His heart tugged when they bowed.

And Youngjae didn’t blame the girls for wanting to suffer through Anatomy just to look at these gorgeous boys.

“Hi! Welcome to Anatomy 201.” The one with brown hair spoke first and Youngjae wished he had his voice recorder turned on because this guy’s voice can put him to sleep and make him dream of heaven. He looked shy and there was the tiniest hint of pink over his cheeks, he was smiling nonetheless. “My name is Mark Tuan,” the guy laughed when he heard girls giggling. “I’ll be your TA for this class for the semester. This is my second time being a teacher assistant, so don’t hesitate to ask me anything or come to my office hours. You can call me Mark.” Youngjae swears he saw the girl next to him fan her friend out of the corner of his eye. Not that he judged them.

“I’m Im Jaebum. Call me Jaebum hyung, don’t call me JB. I’ll also be your TA and it’s my first time.” This one rolled his eyes as he heard a few giggles. “Dr. Park is running a bit late, so we’re going to get started on his behalf.” Youngjae swears he heard his heart tug at the way Jaebum looked the other students, his eyes were piercing and his pose was strong. His hair is perfected styled back, a few strands falling to his eye line, he has piercings all over his ears and, unlike Mark, he looked like he’d rather be any other place than here. He dressed in all black; oversized black shirt, black ripped jeans and black combat boots. He definitely looks like he’s made to have all eyes on him. Jaebum looked somewhere in the back and Youngjae followed his eyes and landed on someone with platinum blonde hair and Youngjae swears he has the face of a model. Is everyone hot in this class?

“Can I call you Jaebummie?” Girls gasped and this guy just looked at Jaebum with a challenging smile.

“Jackson, come on.” Jaebum sighed, but he smiled eventually and Youngjae wanted to take a picture so he could look at it for the rest of his life. Looks like they know each other… enough that Jackson would shout across the room to tease Jaebum. Youngjae couldn’t help feel a little bit jealous, and a little bit ridiculous because he doesn’t even know Jaebum to be jealous. “You absolutely may not call me that. Even you, Jackson!” Youngjae looked at Jackson in the back and he looked like a kicked puppy.

“This class, especially in the spring, doesn’t have many registered students. But I think I know why we have such a large class this time around,” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at Jaebum, and Jaebum rolled his eyes again. If he keeps rolling his eyes they might get stuck!

“Anyway, let’s get started with the syllabus,” they started making their way around the room to pass the syllabus to everyone; each time they passed by a girl, the girl would be too memorized by their looks and would barely take the piece of paper from them.

“We’re going to have to move to a bigger room if everyone makes it through the first week!” Mark laughed.

Jaebum made his way to Youngjae’s side of the room and, for a brief moment, his eyes met Jaebum’s and he swears on his dead hamster’s life that time stood still and all he could do was stare at Jaebum’s eye moles. There were two of them, right under his eyebrows, right above his eye lids. There were two of them and that was just enough to be adorable and Youngjae wanted to touch them.

He was quickly brought back from his drooling, over eye moles, when Jaebum said “Here,” and handed him the syllabus. He didn’t know he was being asked something until there were hands beings waved in front of his face. “I asked for your name?”

“Youngjae,” he stumbled on his words and almost forgot his name. Real attractive, Jae. “Choi Youngjae.”

“Okay Youngjae,” his name from Jaebum’s mouth is so soft he barely heard him say anything.

The rest of the class was uneventful. Unless you count Dr. Park making it to lecture 40 minutes late and soaking wet from the rain eventful. Then yes, it was eventful, and hilarious. Which made the professor angrier than he was when he came in and assigned 30 pages of reading. On the first day.

He heard a few girls talking behind him, they cheered on one of them to go talk to Jaebum and ask him out for lunch. She almost made it, but the poor thing backed out at the last second and ran out the door.

Okay so Jaebum is totally gorgeous, but these girls seem obsessed with him. Who would take one of the hardest biology classes, with one of the toughest professors just so they could maybe have a chance with a very attractive guy?! 

Not Youngjae!

Nope. He has dignity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: 2jaekisses :)

Maybe, just maybe Youngjae had a dream about a certain TA. Maybe it was a good dream. Maybe he even enjoyed himself a bit and felt awful when his roommate wouldn’t stop smirking in the morning.

He was sitting with BamBam eating his usual breakfast when someone sat next to him and smiled a smile that could literally blind him.

“Good morning, Youngjae! Ready for lab?” It was Jackson, the one that liked to push Jaebum hyung’s buttons in class. He was dressed like he was on his way to a rap battle, but damn it suited him. He reached for a piece of toast and took out his phone like they all have been friends for years.

Youngjae eyed BamBam, who just looked back at him, face on the edge of laughing and fear.  
“It’s in a few hours, Jackson. How do you even know my name?”

“You’re…kind of famous!” He laughed while stealing another piece of toast.

He looked at BamBam and they shrugged at each other. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing too bad.” Youngjae was getting irritated, he needed a straight answer. What could possibly make him famous? He doesn’t have any talents, well not ones that anyone except BamBam knew about. He doesn’t get drunk easily, he went to one party and he even left after ten minutes because he didn’t know anyone and he wasn’t good at making friends. He didn’t send nudes, he barely talked to anyone since he came to this school besides BamBam. He felt slightly dizzy at what Jackson could be implying. Maybe he left his laptop camera on… Oh God he left his laptop camera on and it got everything from this morning didn’t it?!

“Youngjae? Are you okay?” He looked at BamBam, who was just as curious as he was.

“Oh my God, don’t sweat it! It’s really not bad at all. And not scandalous!” Jackson’s words didn’t make him feel better, he didn’t even know the guy. “Let’s be partners in lab, okay!” He ruffled Youngjae’s hair before he left.

BamBam was just as speechless as Youngjae.

 **

Youngjae really didn’t want to go to lab, Jackson will be there and in just the ten minutes he spent with him in the morning were enough to make his head want to explode. He wasn’t sure if he could handle three hours of lab with him.

He made it a few minutes before lab started and, like last time, there weren’t any stations left. So he stood with a few other students on the sides, he made a mental note to get to class earlier.  
And like lecture, girls were already swooning over Jaebum and Mark. He hadn’t seen either of them yet, but by the sound of it they both looked “so hot,” according to his female classmates.

“Youngjae!” A familiar voice called out to him, and he mentally sighed. He looked to the front of the lab and saw a smiling Jackson, face so happy and bright that Youngjae didn’t even know why he sighed when he heard the name. Jackson waved him over and Younjae followed. “I thought you weren’t coming.” Jackson ruffled his hair again, and Youngjae didn’t know how but he wouldn’t mind Jackson ruffling his hair everyday. He liked the weight of his fingers and the warmth when they traveled to the back of his neck and lingered.

“You got acquainted pretty fast!” Youngjae looked up to see Jaebum, he’s wearing black again today. He looked good, real good; his jeans hugging his thighs, which quite frankly are sinful!

“Earth to Youngjae,” Jackson shoved him lightly and Youngjae’s eyes flicked to Jaebum’s. who was smirking, and Youngjae felt like his knees can’t support him anymore. He felt the heat in his cheeks and he pretended to busy himself with taking his lab materials out of his bag.

_I can’t believe I just stared at his thighs! He’ll probably think I’m a pervert!_

He wanted to kick himself, bang his head on the wall, because this honestly can’t be happening.

“Me and Youngjae are going to be partners!” Jackson wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders, and again he didn’t mind the closeness. It felt nice, and he felt himself smile.

“Really?” Jaebum crossed his arms and squinted his eyes.

“Yep. Working with attractive people gives me energy.” Jackson just smirked at Jaebum, who looked like he was planning a murder with his jaw jutted out and his nostrils flaring. “Don’t you agree, Jaebum hyung? Don’t you agree that Youngjae here is attractive?” Youngjae was suddenly hyperaware of his dry throat.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae and then at Jackson “I’ll fail you, Jackson!” With rosy cheeks, red ears and shaky breaths Jaebum left to begin the lab. Jackson just laughed.

 **

“What type of tissue do you think this is?” Jackson asked as he moved away from the microscope.

“Looks like Simple Squamous Epithelium,” Youngjae took another look so he can be sure.

“You are really good at this!”

“No, I just studied.” Jackson nodded, but quickly burst out in a fit of laughter. “Are you okay?” Youngjae wasn’t sure if he should laugh as well.

“You are so funny!”

“How is everything going?” Out of nowhere, like a hawk, Jaebum appeared. Not pleased, his jaw out to fight.

“Jaebum you missed it. Youngjae is hilarious!” Jackson wiped his eyes with his sleeves. _Did I miss something?_

“I’m sure.” He started to walk away and then came back, wrapped an arm around Jackson and whispered something in his ear, squeezed his arm and left. “Do your work Jackson,” he sighed. Jackson’s face dropped and he fumbled with the lab book.

As soon as Jaebum was out of sight Jackson apologized. “Did he threaten you?” Youngjae laughed and Jackson shook his head. “You guys are friends?”

“Yea,” that got him smiling. “We’ve known each other since freshman year. We were roommates.”

“Is he always that serious?” If looks could kill…

“Nah, he’s just shy.” Youngjae wanted him to elaborate, to say more but Jackson went back to working on the other tissue slides. What could a guy like that have to be shy about?

He looked at Jaebum and saw him laugh with Mark, he looked so at ease, so comfortable. Mark was attractive, very attractive, and Jaebum’s eyes were warm when he looked at him and Youngjae wondered…

“Hey,” Jackson waved a hand in front of Youngjae’s face. “We’re done.” He looked at the lab report and saw that everything was right. They gathered their things and went to hand in the report.

Mark took it from them and looked it over while Jaebum was helping out a group of students. Youngjae wanted to see him before he left, wanted him to smile at him the same he way smiles at Mark. He really couldn’t wait until lecture, which was a whole day away to see him again. “You’re good to go,” Mark signed the report and sent a huge smile towards Jackson. “Wait for me outside,” he whispered and Jackson nodded.

“Are we in trouble?” Youngjae asked as they left the lab.

“No, Mark just can’t handle not being around me for like two seconds.” And Youngjae felt like ice water was dumped on him. All that flirting, or so he thought, was not actually flirting. He felt like an idiot. Of course Jackson wouldn’t be interested in him. Look at him. He looks like a sculpture! And Youngjae…was the farthest thing from that.

“Oh.” It was all he could manage.  
“I’ll see you in class!” And when Jackson flashed him a toothy smile, Youngjae already forgot about what Jackson said.

 **

By the second week, the student size reduced by half. A classroom switch wasn’t needed, there was more than enough room for everyone that was left on the roster. And it made Youngjae nervous. Dr. Park’s eyes easily roamed over the room and it landed on everyone during the lecture. No one was safe from his questions. Although Youngjae was fully prepared for any question Dr. Park would ask, his eyes were accusing and he hated when he looked at the students like he’s waiting for a mistake.

Mark and Jaebum would walk through the aisles from time to time to see if anyone needed help. Mark’s eyes going soft when they land on Jackson, sneaking a touch along his nape, touching his ear and making Jackson blush. It was all too sweet and he hated it.

He hated that Jackson touched him like that, or so he thought, he hated that he was needy and wanted to be touched like that by Jackson’s warm hands.

When the class ended, Jaebum walked towards Youngjae, and he smelled like fresh shampoo and mint. Youngjae wanted to melt in him. He flashed him a small smile and Youngjae swore he felt butterflies in his stomach. “Doing okay so far?” he asked in the softest voice.

Youngjae wanted to scream that, yes, he was doing more than okay. He’d doing amazingly if Jaebum would smile at him like that until he died. But he couldn’t, so he just nodded.

“Seriously Jaebum, when are you ever going to ask if I’m doing okay? I’m also a student, and your friend!” Jackson pouted.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “What did you just call me?”

“Jaebum hyung,” Jackson’s voice was mocking but it was playful.

“Jack-“

“Oh, I get it! You only help the ‘cutest guy I’ve ever seen’ and,” Jackson was walking backwards now ready to run any moment. “ ..people who are ‘literally sunshine personified’ right?” he screamed the last part and ran out the door laughing leaving Jaebum with red ears and Mark in the corner laughing like a hyena.

Safe to say that these people confuse Youngjae more than Anatomy does.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson has taken a liking to sitting next to Younjae in class and showing him memes and failing to keep quiet when he laughs. Jackson was funny, hilarious even, but Youngjae needed to listen to listen to Dr. Park, he can’t not get an A, he needed his GPA to be in top shape to get into graduate school. But when Jackson pointed at his laptop, he couldn’t help but look. And he wished he didn’t, because he saw Jaebum at a pool party… without a shirt…in swimming trunks…in a bucket hat…smiling at the ground while the sun bathed his skin.

To say that Youngjae wanted to scream, jump, hit something because damn! Youngjae wanted to scream was an understatment! His stomach was doing all sorts of flips. He knows Jaebum is fit, because his thighs are still in his dreams, but he didn’t know Jaebum is this fit! He was toned and Youngjae wanted to touch and trace and kiss.

“Nice, right?” He completely forgot that Jackson is next to him, he forgot he was in his lecture. He couldn’t form words, so Jackson just smirked. He does that a lot and it started to annoy Youngjae, like he knew something Youngjae didn’t.

“Jackson, please focus on the lesson.” Mark crouched next to Jackson, his fingers tracing over Jackson’s on the trackpad. Jackson nodded and put his laptop in sleep mode, he went back to taking notes in his notebook.

He didn’t know why Jackson would show him Jaebum half naked and say ‘nice’ while he’s with Mark. Is he cheating on Mark? But Mark flirted with Jaebum too, are they having a three way? That’d be hot… Jaebum would probably be in charge during their…time…together. Mark would be too, probably. What would Jackson do? They all fit together, they’re all attractive with a lot of experience too. Probably. They look like they’d have experience, why wouldn’t they?! Look at them!

And slowly, Youngjae found himself dreaming a certain red haired bad boy kneeling on his bed, taking off his shirt, ruffling his hair in the process and messing up the hairdo. A few strands sticking up in the process and Youngjae reaching out to tame them, hands traveling down a certain face, tracing a certain jaw, going over the soft lips…

“Youngjae, think of your grandma.” Jackson shook his shoulders and whispered, his eyes traveled down Youngjae’s jeans. And Youngjae felt dizzy when he saw what was happening.

In the middle of lecture. Dreaming of Jaebum and his stupid hair. This is going to be a long semester.

 

Youngjae was about to pack his things and ditch the class, he couldn’t stay here like this. Especially with Jackson looking over every few seconds. He couldn’t focus on what Dr. Park was saying, he couldn’t hold his pen without his hand shaking, even the girl a few seats away noticed his bag over his lap and giggled.

He was about to stand up and leave as quietly as he could while everyone was focused on the slides on the projector when Dr. Park mentioned the first quiz. So he sat down and tried his hardest to focus on everything unpleasant, brown bananas, guacamole, his student loans. And it was starting to work, except when the cause of his stress decided to walk towards him.

Students were quickly rushing out of the classroom and Jaebum decided to stroll towards him, in all his red hair and tight jeans glory. Why can’t Youngjae daydream back in his dorm like a normal person?

“You ready for the quiz?” he asked, voice so soft and smooth.

“He is,” Jackson, his savior, his angel, he will buy him food! He looked back at Youngjae and winked. “Why don’t you be a good friend and tutor us? Didn’t you say it will be hard? With lots of materials to memorize?”

“I would never give you any information, Jackson. Maybe it was Mark who told you that when he was under you last night?” For the first time Youngjae has known Jackson, he didn’t have a comeback. He was frozen in place, mouth wide open.

“Jb did you break him?” Mark came rushing.

“Youngjae, do you want to study?” Jaebum ignored Mark with a tsk and looked at Youngjae, face going soft, eyes kind, mouth turned up in the smallest smile.

“Uh, Ye-“

“Jaebum hyung,” a few girls gathered around Jaebum. “Could we come to office hours to ask a few things about the lab quiz?” They looked so hopeful, so flirtatious.

Jaebum looked at them, then at Youngjae. “Yea, I’ll be there. Mark hyung is there as well!” His face was blank, hiding even the slightest emotion. The girls giggled and walked off, Jaebum sighed. “Youngjae, lets meet tomorrow in the library.” Jaebum looked at him like he expected Youngjae to protest. But really, was there anything besides “hell yea!” that youngjae could ever say when Jaebum is smiling at him like that?!

“Okay,” Youngjae felt his cheeks hurting. He was smiling too much. “At 4 is good for me.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then!” And when Jaebum winked and turned to walk away, Youngjae felt his heart beat pick up. He felt himself take deep breaths and clutch at his heart.

**  
Youngjae was drawing Pokemons in his notebook when a smoothie was placed in front of him. He looked up to see the red haired beauty smiling brightly at him, he could just melt under those warm eyes and that inviting smile.

“It’s strawberry banana, I hope you like it.” How could he not like it when Jaebum got it especially for him?! Ridiculous, he would bet everything he has that it tastes as good as Jaebum looks today. In all his motor cycle gang looking glory.

Youngjae took a sip, ready for smoothie goodness to explode on his taste buds. But he wanted to gag. He closed his eyes, not even wanting to swallow what he just sipped. He did his best to swallow bit by bit, while keeping his face neutral. But Youngjae was never a good liar.

“Here, mine’s mango pineapple,” He switched their cups, “I haven’t touched it yet.” Youngjae tried this new smoothie, and it was 200% better than the one before. “So you like mangoes better than strawberries?” Jaebum laughed.

“Sorry,” Youngjae laughed. “I just took your smoothie.”

“It’s fine. It’s cute.” Youngjae looked at Jaebum to make sure he was hearing right, Jaebum looked back at him, he was casually sipping on his drink and smiling.

Was…was Jaebum flirting? With Youngjae? Jaebum, who wears combat boots, flirting with Youngjae, who wears sweaters with sleeves that go past his fingertips?

No.

No, right?

**

Jaebum was now sitting next to Youngjae, way too close. They were so close that Youngjae could see Jaebum’s moles under his eyebrows, he liked them. He could also hear his breathing and it danced on Youngjae’s neck every time he would turn around to explain something to Youngjae. His breaths smelled of strawberries and it made Youngjae want to lay in bed with him in a lazy afternoon, talking about their days and their problems, having pillow fights, almost falling off the bed and of them catching the other, playing with each others hair till they fall asleep…

“Youngjae?” Jaebum waved a hand in front of Youngjae’s face and chuckled when Youngjae snapped out of his daydream. Youngjae felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he looked at his textbook. “What were you thinking about?” Jaebum’s voice was smooth and sharp, he expected a straight answer.

“Tissue types,” Youngjae knows that Jaebum doesn’t believe him. Especially when the corner of Jaebum’s lips turn up.

“Then you probably could tell me the differences and similarities between these two and their purpose, right?” He pointed at two types, two that Youngjae is having trouble remembering these particular types. He sighed, “Yea, I didn’t think tissue types can make you smile like that,” he smirked. The little shit smirked, as if he knew exactly what Youngjae was thinking of.

“What do you daydream about?” Youngjae dared to ask and it caught Jaebum off guard.

He relaxed, leaned on his hand and looked at Youngjae and smiled. “People who are sunshine personified.”

Youngjae didn’t know what meant and he wanted to ask because he remembers Jackson saying the same thing, but Jaebum didn’t give him room to ask. He bombarded Youngjae with all types of questions, writing down things that might be on the quiz, tricks Dr. Park uses to throw off students, study tips, everything he could think of.

“Thank you so much Jaebum hyung,” he got up to bow and Jaebum held his hand out and Youngjae shook it. Jaebum’s hand was soft and small, perfect fit against Youngjae’s.

He smiled to himself, he could hold Jaebum’s hand all day, everyday if he could. It was warm, and felt good against his own, the weight was comfortable.

“You’re welcome,” there’s that smile again. Oh, he could just freeze time and look at him forever like this. He looked like a rock star! “I’ll see you in class, Youngjae-ah”

He bowed again, and when Jaebum was out of sight Youngjae let out a big breath he didn’t know he needed to let out.

His roommate won’t be in their room tonight; he’s definitely having some fun thinking of a certain red haired beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjae made it to lab early, he walked towards the same station that Jackson was at last time. There were slides and microscopes set up on each bench. They would have to look at them and identify each types of tissue, their parts and what they’re responsible for in the body. He looked over his materials one more time before the quiz. He knew it should be a short quiz, Jaebum said it will probably be 15 questions at the most since they haven’t covered a lot of materials yet. 

Jaebum, and his red hair and small perfect lips, his perfect smile and perfect teeth, his crescent eyes, and the two moles under his eyebrows. Perfect Jaebum, and his perfect soft voice. Jaeb-

“Youngjae,” he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the source of the voice to see that perfect smile. “How do you feel?” He leaned against the bench and crossed his arms over his chest, the chest that Youngjae saw in the photo Jackson showed him, that perfectly toned and broad chest… “Youngjae?” Jaebum’s voice had a hint of worry in it, but Youngjae can’t help his imagination.

“I’m ready!” Maybe it came out a little rushed, maybe Youngjae’s cheeks were tinted pink.

Jaebum chuckled an “Okay”, and Youngjae wanted to sink through the floor.

It was a few minutes before class began and Jackson barely made it on time. It looked like he ran here, he was out of breath and wheezing. Youngjae was about to ask if he was alright when his eye caught sight of a red faced Mark fixing his shirt as he entered the class. He also caught sight of the way Jaebum’s eyebrows were raised at Mark, he looked impressed. 

**  
A few hours later, when he was having lunch with BamBam in the cafeteria he got an automated email including his grade. He passed with flying colors. He felt like it was all thanks to Jaebum who gave him so many hints and tips the other day! Maybe he should thank him. 

“Should I buy him a muffin?” he asked BamBam, who was too preoccupied with his phone. Probably stalking the same guy he’s been talking about all week. “Bammie?” he called out to him but he didn’t respond. So Youngjae slipped the phone from his fingers before he could protest. He set it on the table and BamBam looked annoyed. “Just ask him out!” He groaned. “Come on, the way you talk about him makes it seem like he’s half in love with you already!” 

“He’s probably not even into guys…” really, the way BamBam was talking, the way he picked at his fingers and sulked, Youngjae wanted to bring this guy over and force them to kiss already!

“Bammie, he walked you home. Said it was dangerous ‘at this time of night’ when it was like 7 at night. You’re not a damsel in distress, you’re a grown ass man. He wanted to be there for you. Geez I’ll ask him out for you!” He reached for his phone when BamBam grabbed it where Youngjae set it down before.

“Alright! I’ll do it Saturday; he has a dance competition on Friday. I don’t want to weird him out before.” He went back to scrolling through his phone while eating and Youngjae wanted to ruffle his hair. He’s never seen BamBam this shy about another person before. He’d usually ask the girl or guy out when he meets them, he’s been sulking over this guy for a week!

**

Youngjae made his way through the TA offices and found Jaebum and Mark’s. He knocked and Mark’s voice told him to come in. He opened the door to see none other than Jackson laying down on the floor and his head on a plushy. He saw Mark behind a small desk grading papers. 

“Hey Mark, Jackson.” They both waved at him without looking at him. “Is Jaebum here?” He looked at the other door, probably connecting the small rooms and hoped Jaebum would be in the other. 

“You’re looking for Jaebum? Why?” Jackson got up and looked at him wide eyed, his voice radiating excitement. “You look happy, what happened?” He smiled with his whole face and Youngjae didn’t even know that was possible. 

“Jackson step away,” Jaebum finally stepped in the office with two coffee cups and a green tea bottle. He gave a cup to Mark and the bottle to Jackson. “I would’ve got you something if I knew you were coming.” 

“Is this organic?” Jaebum bit his tongue at whatever he was about to say. 

“Come on,” he pointed at the adjoining room and Youngjae followed. “How did you do on your quiz?” Jaebum asked with a knowing smile. 

“You graded them, you would know!” Jaebum laughed leaned against his desk, Youngjae wished he could kiss him like that, pushing him against the desk with his hand in that sinful red hair and the other hand on that toned chest that he can’t seem to forget. Jaebum cleared his throat and Youngjae took a deep breath. “Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping me so much the other day so I got you a muffin. They were out of the strawberry muffins, so I got you blueberry instead. I hope you like it.” At the mention of food, Jaebum’s face lit up, he transformed. Youngjae could’ve sworn he inhaled the damn thing!

“Delicious,” Youngjae thinks that’s what Jaebum said, his mouth was full. He wasn’t sure he could swallow whatever was in there. 

“He- what are you guys eating?” Jackson perked up when he saw Jaebum chewing.

“I got him a muffin.” 

“What flavor?”  
“Blueberry.”

“Oh,” Jackson made a face. “That’s his least favorite!”

“No it isn’t!” Jaebum said after he finished, his jaw jutted out.

“Anyways, me and Mark are celebrating. We’re going to a movie tonight. Come with us!” He was about to say no, think of an excuse to bail because he really didn’t want to third wheel them. They’d want their space and he’d feel like idiot for tagging along with them, but Jackson spoke before Youngjae had the chance to say anything. “We also w-“

“Nope, leave me out of this!” Mark yelled from hid desk.

“Fine! Anyway, I want you to meet someone. He’s a friend of ours, actually very close to Jaebum,” Jackson winked at Jaebum and Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I think you’d like each other!” Jackson’s face was like a puppy that saw a tennis ball. It was hard to even think of saying no. And he really needed to meet someone already, if he was friends with Jaebum then he can’t be bad.

“Jackson, I can still fail you.” Jaebum’s eyes were low, his nostrils flared, his jaw looking like it’s about to detach. 

“Sorry, Jaebummie but the grades are already online.” Jaebum bit his lips in frustration, and Jackson held back a chuckle. “So, Youngjae. Wanna go on a double date?”

Youngjae looked from Jackson to Jaebum, who looked like he was constipated. 

“Yea,” he heard a snarl from Jaebum but didn’t know what to make of it. Why was he being so moody? “That’d be great!” 

“Awesome!” Jackson’s arm wrapped around Youngjae’s shoulders in excitement. “Let me get your number and I’ll let you know when we’re leaving tonight.” 

They exchanged numbers and Jackson went back to Mark. “So,” Youngjae eyed a small string from his hoodie and started to wrap it around his finger. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

Jaebum cleared his throat, “What are you asking me, Youngjae?” When Youngjae looked up, he saw Jaebum’s daring eyes on him. 

“I don’t know. Should I go? Who is Jackson talking about? Tell me about him.” Youngjae took a seat on a chair in front of Jaebum’s desk. 

“If I said no, would you go?” Jaebum was still leaning on the desk, and Youngjae could see Jaebum’s grip on it. If he doesn’t let go soon, Youngjae truly thought he’d leave a mark on the desk. 

“I won’t,” he whispered, looking at his knees, playing with his hands. He couldn’t look at Jaebum. He wanted him to say don’t go, wanted him to ask him out instead. He was giving him so many opportunities. It was so easy for Jaebum to just say ‘don’t go’ and if he really did, then Youngjae won’t. He’d rather stay with Jaebum and run his hands through his hair a million times. That gorgeous, always perfectly styled red hair. 

“Then don’t,” he didn’t know if he heard it right, Jaebum’s voice was so soft and low that Youngjae’s eyes shot up to make sure that what he heard was true and he saw Jaebum smiling that butterfly inducing smile of his. His grip on the desk softened, and he moved closer to Youngjae, put a finger under his chin and said “Come get dinner with me.” 

Youngjae almost tripped after he got up from the chair so fast, he felt his head spin. Jaebum chuckled and turned to gather his things. 

“What about Jackson?”

“I’ll come up with something,” Youngjae promised. Jackson would understand. He was sure he knew about his feelings for Jaebum given the other day in lecture. 

They talked about their classes on their way to what Youngjae thought was the cafeteria, but then Jaebum said that the cafeteria wasn’t ‘good enough’. Whatever that meant. Jaebum will graduate the following year, and he’s majoring in biology. Youngjae wanted to ask him how he could do all of this, how could he be so smart and gorgeous and have an amazing body and have gorgeous hair and melt everyone’s hearts. How does he manage his time?? But he couldn’t. 

When they arrived, they didn’t bother looking at the menu because Jaebum promised him what they’ll eat is delicious.

They didn’t speak much after ordering, Jaebum clearing his throat here and there and every time Youngjae thinking he was about to say something, then Jaebum taking sips of his water to fill the silence. Youngjae bit his tongue, he didn’t want to say something and ruin this night. He’s finally with Jaebum, on their own away from lecture and school and he didn’t want to ruin it by saying something stupid. So he waited for Jaebum. He wanted him to say anything, he’d settle for ‘the weather’s nice’!

“Why didn’t you go? With Jackson and Mark, I mean.” He didn’t look at Youngjae, instead he played with the drops of water the ice left on his glass. 

So Youngjae had to be bold, he had to give Jaebum a push. “I wanted to go on a date with someone else.” He shrugged and took a sip of his water. He didn’t look at Jaebum, if he did he was sure he would drop the glass. He already a nervous mess, he felt his legs getting weak but it had to be said. 

Jaebum’s eyebrows shot up, and a smile formed on his face and Youngjae felt the whole room light up.

They ate, and laughed and talked about their favorite things. Jaebum liked writing and composing songs, he kept saying he wasn’t good at singing but Youngjae didn’t believe him. 

Youngjae wouldn’t have had this much fun if he had gone with Jackson and Mark, he knew it.

On their way back to the dorms, Youngjae asked Jaebum to sing. “Please?” Youngjae really tried with his sad eyes, he knows no one can resist them and hoped Jaebum won’t be able to either.

He looked at him for about 20 seconds, “fine! Stop with your eyes, please!” he huffed and they kept walking, Jaebum thinking of a song.

I keep wanting to go, just you and me  
I want to do everything just you and me  
Jaebum’s fingers brushed against Youngjae’s.  
My head is full of you, I want to hug you now  
Jaebum’s pinkie linked around Youngjae’s in the softest touch.

Youngjae didn’t really know how breathing worked for a few seconds, he felt his face get hotter and hotter. He brushed his hair out of his face, hoping he’d cool down quickly. 

Jaebum was looking everywhere except Youngjae’s way. Neither of them knew what to do. 

When Youngjae managed to speak, all he could say was “Is there anything you can’t do?” 

Jaebum laughed, that laugh where his eyes become crescents and Youngjae’s heart tugs. 

“You’re really good you know,” he pumped his shoulder with Jaebum’s. 

“Thanks,” he rubbed the back of his neck and Youngjae can see the tips of his ears turning red.

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way until they got to the dorms. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jaebum’s pinkie was still linked with Youngjae’s and Youngjae didn’t want to let go. The night felt too short, needed more time. He felt like he couldn’t wait til the morning to see Jaebum again. So he nodded, because of he spoke he would say something stupid and he didn’t want Jaebum to think anything badly of him. 

“What did you tell Jackson?” 

“I told him I went on a date.” At this, Jaebum’s cheeks were coated in red and it was so endearing that Youngjae wanted to reach out and pinch them. 

“Do you want to blow them off again?” Jaebum was smiling, even though he wasn’t looking at Youngjae directly. He watched his hair, trying to play off his nervousness. 

“I’d love to!” 

Jaebum nodded, trying to fight off a grin. He took his phone out and handed it Youngjae, “put your number in.” 

“You’re supposed to ask for it, not demand it.” Youngjae playfully rolled his eyes and Jaebum chuckled. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class,” his finger slowly let go of Youngjae’s and he felt the breeze hit his hand and he shivered. And Jaebum noticed, it was Youngjae’s cheeks’ turn to turn red. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaebummie!” Youngjae saw Jaebum’s eyes go wide, like a deer in headlights. So Youngjae stole the moment and stole a peck and ran to the dorms giggling like a teenage girl.  
l


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Youngjae stepped into class the next morning, his eyes caught with Jaebum’s who smirked nonchalantly. Youngjae took a seat next to Jackson who looked like he’s been waiting for him. 

“Why aren’t you answering my texts? Who did you go on a date with?” 

“Jackson, it’s too early for this.” It wasn’t, it was about 11 AM but the only person he wanted to talk to about last night is Jaebum. And he’d have that opportunity later in the day. 

“Youngjae,” Jackson whined. “Is he in our class?” 

“It could’ve been a girl, you know.”

“Was it?” and when Youngjae didn’t say anything, he went on. “Come on, spill!” He was about to protest and maybe gently tell him to back off when Mark called Jackson’s name, so he went down to where the TAs stood. It seemed important, so Youngjae took out his phone and was about to send Jaebum a text when he scrolled through their conversations from last night and this morning. 

_Jabummie: You can’t just kiss me and run away you know_  
_Jaebummie: We have unfinished business_  
_Jaebummie: Come to my office hours tomorrow_  
_yj:Miss me already?_  
_Jaebummie: Just do it._  
_Yj:Yes, sir_

~~

 _Jaebummie: Good morning, sunshine._  
_Yj: Sunshine?_  
_Yj: Good morning Jaebummie._  
_Jaebummie: Don’t call me that_  
_Yj: Aw :(_  
~~ _Yj: Hey hyung, is today’s class important?_  
_Jaebummie: Why, not feeling well?_  
_Yj: No I just don’t feel like coming_  
_Jaebummie: Youngjae!_  
_Yj: Well?_  
_Jaebummie: Stop. Come to class. It’s always important!_

_Yj: But you can teach me later, can’t you?_  
_Jaebummie: No._  
_Yj: I’ll get you a muffin?_  
_Jaebummie: Jae. Come to class._  
_Yj: Jae?_  
_Yj: Okay Jaebummie ~_

_Jaebummie: Call me that one more time Jae I swear_  
_Yj: Jaebummiiie :)_

His heart swelled at the nicknames Jaebum was already giving him. 

In a quick flash, Youngjae saw his phone being swapped out of his palm. “What are you looking at, Youngjae?” He swore, Jaebum is like a hawk, he just comes out of nowhere. Jaebum didn’t say anything, he just raised a curious eyebrow and pressed his lips tightly. Probably to keep from smiling. When Dr. Park walked in, Jaebum gave the phone back to Youngjae, their fingers touched and like a reflex Youngjae smiled. 

They moved on from tissues to body regions and organs, and Youngjae couldn’t get the names right. They should’ve been easy enough to memorize, he knows the Latin prefixes, what else is there to know?! He just couldn’t get it down. 

He supposed he could ask Jaebum for a study technique, he wanted to see Youngjae anyway. 

When class ended, Youngjae was about to leave when he caught sight of Jaebum’s eyes, they were bright and happy and Youngjae was so glad Jaebum can look at him and get that look in his eyes

**

Youngjae was on his way to Jaebum’s office when he almost interrupted a conversation, so he hid before turning the corner and listened. 

“So he just kissed your cheek and went into the dorms?” that was Jackson, he couldn’t miss the happy curiosity in his tone. “I told you all you he’d like you back! Half the school is in love with you, JB. You’re super attractive and you’re a good person and you’re smart. Anyone with a functioning brain would love you! All you needed was a push! Did I do good or did I do good?”

“Thank you, Jacks.” His voice is so soft and low. “I’ve liked him for so long, and now it’s happening. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you!” Youngjae felt his knees begin to wobble and he didn’t know how much longer he can hold himself up. His head felt so light, and he replayed Jaebum’s words back in his head. 

Jaebum, red haired-bad boy-dressed in all black and ripped jeans with a smile like heaven opening up Jaebum. Jaebum liked him, for a long time. But he’s only known him for a few weeks now…

“So what are you going to do now?” silence. “Don’t shrug, you’ve waited for this for so long. Take a risk, make him yours. You’ve been watching and wishing for…what a whole year now to make him yours and now that he’s right in the palm of your hands you’re gonna quit?”  
_A whole year?_

“No, I just…I need to know he likes me as much as I like him,” there was a hint of uncertainty hidden behind the calm voice.

“Jaebum, trust me. He likes you _a lot_ , okay! Trust me.” Jaebum sighed. “Now, let’s go get lunch, Jinyoung is cooking!

“No, I can’t. I asked Youngjae to go to the office.” Silence. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“JB, Mark is coming with me… You’ll be alone with Youngjae… Please kiss him properly. I really love you but I can’t see you moping around for so long. Do you want me to literally sit you both down and force you to kiss? Don’t test me you know I’ll do it!” 

“Alright! Alright!” He sighed again, “Bring leftovers.” 

**

Youngjae took the long route to Jaebum’s office. He knew Jaebum liked him, but he didn’t know he was this shy about it. _But why would he be?_ Youngjae was just a random guy, and Jaebum is the most gorgeous guy in the whole university, probably all of Korea! He shouldn’t be this nervous, he’s probably had experience before, wouldn’t he know what he’s doing? If he wanted to kiss him he would’ve done it sooner by now. Why is he taking things slow?

But what if he listens to Jackson and kisses him today? What if he thinks Youngjae is a bad kisser and wouldn’t want to keep whatever it was between them going? 

The negativity was eating up Youngjae, he was about to knock on Jaebum’s door but thought it’s better to just leave. The internet will help him with the body region names. _They can’t be that hard!_

Just as Youngjae turned around to leave, he saw Jaebum walk towards him with two smoothies in hand. His smile was so big and bright that Youngjae forgot everything he was thinking about a few seconds ago. He only wanted to bury himself in Jaebum’s chest and always look at his happy face. 

He handed Youngjae the yellow one, “Mango pineapple, you still like that one right?” Youngjae nodded, he couldn’t really form a sentence, Jaebum remembered that he liked the mango pineapple one more than the strawberry banana. He really wanted to shout. “Let’s go in.”

“Thank you for this,” he said before he took a sip of his drink. It tasted good because hello, mango! But it also tasted extra good because Jaebum thought about him and what he likes. 

Jaebum walked them to his small office and settled his things on his desk. Youngjae’s eyes weren’t shy, he couldn’t help it. Jaebum was so well dressed today, not like his usual street style. His black jeans hugged his thighs and showed the curve of his ass so well, his oversized hoodies and tshirts don’t show off much above his thighs so he appreciated everything that was on display for him at this moment. 

The sleek belt hugged Jaebum’s waist, made it look like it was crafted just for him. The dress shirt tucked in fit so amazingly on him that he really did look like a young CEO. And his sinful red hair was styled to match. 

Youngjae concluded that this is his favorite hairstyle on Jaebum, up and coiffed to perfection. 

“If you keep biting the straw, you’re going to be eating plastic soon enough.” Youngjae snapped out of his thoughts to find Jaebum looking like he was fighting to hold back a laugh. 

Youngjae cleared his throat, and started chewing on his lip. His heart was racing and he felt his hands tremble. 

“You’re so cute,” Jaebum walked closer. He bent over and placed his hands on either side of the chair Youngjae was sitting in “What am I gonna do with you?” He was dangerously close; he could feel Jaebum’s breathing on his nose. He could also feel his head begin to feel heavy. He’s dreamt of Jaebum of kissing him so many times, during so many different scenarios, in so many places. But he’s never thought having Jaebum this close would feel like this. He wanted to reach up and jus touch. He wanted to touch so much, so badly. His hand itched and was about to lift up and bring Jaebum closer when Jaebum moved back. 

Jaebum walked to his desk and smiled as he sat down. Youngjae groaned, loudly. “Tease.” 

“That’s what you get for last night,” he smirked. He looked so proud to make Youngjae squirm like that. But Youngjae is competitive, he’ll get his revenge soon enough. 

“Is this why you wanted me to come here?” Youngjae stood up, wanting to somehow relieve the stress he felt, he wanted Jaebum so badly, too much. And he also wanted the blood in his body to start moving again, in some areas especially. 

“Maybe,” he smirked again and took a sip of his drink. “Is it so bad that I want to see you, just the two of us?” his voice lowered a few octaves on the last part and Youngjae felt his heart beat pick up quicker. 

“Well, I want to see you for purely professional reasons!” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at that, as if he was challenging Youngjae. “Stop. Really hyung, I need help. I can’t get the names of what we learned today right, I’m very confused and I can’t remember anything.”

Jaebum looked guilty for a moment, “Don’t worry, Youngjae. We’ll work on it and you’ll get it right. You’re so good at this!” He felt the warmth radiating off Jaebum, he felt it bounce off of him and make its way to Youngjae, he closed his eyes and smiled. 

“So which part do you want to start with?” Jaebum opened a notebook and Youngjae saw it was already filled out with notes, it’s probably his own from his previous class. “I take notes in class for when you guys come and ask me things.” Youngjae felt his smile getting bigger, look at Jaebum, caring so much for the other students. “Sadly, no one comes to be serious about this stuff. I don’t know why I even try.”

“Maybe you should try being less sexy and all the nerds will flock here instead of flirty airheads,” Youngjae laughed at his own stupid joke. 

“Well maybe I’m just trying to impress someone,” Youngjae looked up, he saw Jaebum’s daring stare and his mouth went dry. He really thought he only said that in his head, but he said it out loud and now Jaebum is flirting. 

_Jaebum is flirting_. That’s something he still has to assure himself of. He felt his cheeks get warmer and warmer. 

“Read my notes, if you’re still having trouble just let me know. I’ll grade homework in the meantime.” When Youngjae reached to get the notebook from Jaebum he held on to Youngjae’s hand and said “Don’t worry too much, you’re one of the best!” And Youngjae chewed his lip again and noticed Jaebum slid a tongue over his own lips. 

He needed that kiss desperately!

**

“Jaebeooooommm” he groaned after ten minutes of reading the notes Jaebum gave him… then he realized what he said. Jaebum seemed irritated when Jackson didn’t say hyung or when he calls him Jaebummie. He’s probably angry right now… Youngjae sneaked a look and found Jaebum with a dumb look on his face. Half laughing and half in pain. “Sorry.”

“Did the notes help?” he sighed.

“No,” he walked over and handed the notebook back to Jaebum. “Thanks though!” 

Jaebum stood up and walked away from his desk, stood in front of Youngjaw and told him to stand up. “Maybe this will help.” Youngjae was a bit confused, Jaebum’s eyes were darker and they didn’t have that playfulness they usually had. 

He took Youngjae’s hand and said “Repeat after me.” He placed Youngjae’s hand under his ribs “Hypo-chon-driac.” 

That was so unfair of Jaebum, Youngjae could barely think straight when Jaebum is looking at him, but now _he’s touching Jaebum_ and he expects him to speak. Cruel. 

“Youngjae,” he whispered and Youngjae couldn’t bring his eyes to meet Jaebum’s. So Jaebum placed a finger under Youngjae’s jaw slowly lifted. “You have to repeat after me,” his warm breath and his dark eyes didn’t mix. Youngjae felt his head get heavy once again and his heart beat picking up. He should stop this habit. “I’ll give you a reward after,” he smirked. And winked. And Youngjae wanted to die happily. 

“Hypo-chon-d-ri-ac?” he knew his English is rusty and his accent might not have been the best but he tried. 

“There you go!” he moved their hands over his stomach and Youngjae felt a small bump and thought back to the picture Jackson showed him in class. The pictures of shirtless Jaebum at a pool party, he thought back to the toned body. Did he just touch Jaebums abs? Youngjae’s head hurt, he just wants to kiss him and get it over with. This is torture. “Epi-gast-ric,” Youngjae’s fingers felt tingly. They were so tingly, even over Jaebum’s shirt. 

He tried to repeat after Jaebum, he really did, but it was too hard. Everything was too hard, _everything_ , and he just wanted to curl up in his bed and just dream about being in this moment. Because _actually_ being in this moment, right now, is just too much, it’s not possible. 

“Youngjae, focus. Or you won’t get the reward, and I promise you,” his voice was dangerous and he brought up a finger and brushed over Youngjae’s parted lips, “It’s worth it.” 

Does Jackson know? Does he know how much of a tease Jaebum is? How could he need all that help from Jackson when here he is, teasing Youngjae like it’s his job?! 

“Ep-i-gas-tric.” Youngjae tried his best to keep going with the game. He just wants it to be over and because his heart might fail at any moment.

They went over a few regions and Youngjae felt weak. He couldn’t stand up anymore. 

“Last one,” Jaebum moved their hands under his belly button, very low and Youngjae’s breath caught in his throat. “Hypo-gas-tric.”

Youngjae tried, he tried so hard and how his hand is so close to Jaebum’s… 

“Jae, focus." _Come on!_ The nickname isn't over text anymore, and he really just wanted to pull him down and kiss the hell out of him!

“Easy for you to say,” he licked his lips and tried his best to remember. “Hy-po-ga-s-tr-ic.”

“You got it!” Youngjae might have suffered, but Jaebum’s smile was worth every torturous second. “One more time for good measure.” 

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure I won’t ever forget this the first time around.”

Jaebum chuckled, “Maybe. Maybe I just want to have fun with you.”

“You and I have different definitions of fun.”

“Stop. Come on. One more time.”

“Fine!” Youngjae moved his hand and laid it under Jaebum’s rib cage on his own this time.

“No, this time we do this.” Jaebum’s hand rested on Youngjae this time. Both of his hands. On Youngjae. On his waist, to be precise. “What’s this called?” Jaebum held eye contact with Youngjae, like nothing is happening right now, like he really isn’t holding his waist and Youngjae isn’t feeling fire under his touch. 

He swallowed and tried to remember. His thoughts were cloudy, he tried not to think about how strong Jaebum’s hold was, or how nice and safe it felt. 

“Right and left lumbar,” his voice was low but Jaebum heard him. Then Jaebum moved his hands to his hips and his thumbs pressed over the shirt. He raised his eyebrows expecting an answer. “Right," he took a breath, “and left,” he swallowed, “inguinal.” 

Jaebum pressed a little more and Youngjae’s eyes widened, “You’re doing so good, I might even be a little more generous with your reward.” 

“Stop being such a tease, please!” 

Jaebum smiled a knowing smile and moved his hands again, one landed on his belly button and Youngjae quickly told him the name. Jaebum smiled a proud smile again, and moved his hand yet again. This time to a place below Youngjae’s belly button. Youngjae took a deep breath and attempted the name in English. 

“Well, what did I tell you. It worked. Now you know them!” 

“Yea, yea. What’s my reward?” He wanted a kiss, a touch different than the one they had a few moments ago.  
“Close your eyes.” Youngjae did and for a few seconds nothing happened. And then he felt something trace his lips. “Keep your eyes closed.” He did as he was told and darted his tongue over his dry lips. 

As if in a dream, in the slightest touch, he felt lips on his. So soft and warm, and a hand over his nape, stroking his hair. Pushing and pulling, grabbing a fistful. His own hands moved to touch, to grab and they found a body. And he grabbed to steady himself, he grabbed a handful and twisted the material. Jaebum moved sweetly against his lips, and he forgot this is reality, he got lost in the flow of endorphins.

They broke away panting, resting their foreheads against each other. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Jaebum was smiling and that got Youngjae feeling like he was on cloud nine.


	6. Chapter 6

Youngjae and Jaebum have been on a texting streak ever since the day in the office. Jaebum would initiate the texts and Youngjae couldn’t help replying no matter what he was doing. Bambam got annoyed once, and confiscated his phone and so Youngjae threatened to throw his laptop in the water fountain.

There are three sides to Jaebum that Youngjae has uncovered: professional TA Jaebum who runs the lab with Mark and is extremely responsible, who will stick around and help the students ‘pretending’ to be confused, there’s also the teasing and smooth Jaebum he’s seen in the office, and there’s this eager dork texting him. He tells him his favorite movies and musicians, he tells him his favorite foods and drinks and ice cream flavors, he tells him just about everything about himself in the span of three days.

And Youngjae loves it! 

**

Jaebum asked him out Friday morning and Youngjae said yes within the minute. He only had time to smile and let out a small ‘yes’ in the name of victory when Jaebum calls him. 

“Hey,” he answers in the smoothest tone he could manage. He knows he failed when Jaebum chuckled. 

“Good morning sunshine,” if Youngjae closed his eyes and took in the morning raspy voice, no one can blame him. “Me, Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung are having breakfast. Come eat with us, and bring BamBam.” He even remembered his friend’s name, who he only met once. This guy. 

“Okay,” the smile that escaped him was involuntary. It’s just the norm when Jaebum is involved now. 

**

On his way, he became hyperaware of how he dressed. BamBam couldn’t come along, so he knows he looks bad. The guy he likes apparently likes him back and he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to be with him just so Youngjae wouldn’t feel awkward. 

He got to the address that Jaebum sent him. It was a small apartment building, what you’d expect a student to be living in. He knocked and the handsome man he remembered as Jinyoung opened the door. He greeted him with a smile Youngjae can only describe as adorable. His dark hair and soft face can only describe someone that could be royalty. “Come in,” he said. 

He saw Jaebum as he got closer to the kitchen, standing against the fridge and listening to Jackson and Mark argue about something. It wasn’t much of argument, more like Jackson talked and Mark rubbed his temple and mumbled which made Jackson say even more. Jaebum saw Youngjae and his face lit up, making Youngjae’s cheeks tint with pink. “Good morning,” he gave him a short kiss, but it was long enough to let Youngjae know that he’s missed him. And Youngjae couldn’t help the big smiles forming on his face after Jaebum let go. 

**

They sat next to each other around the table, Jaebum’s arm coming up around Youngjae’s shoulder every few minutes to check if the food is good.

“Did you make this?” and Youngjae wasn’t sure if Jaebum heard him because he was staring at him and giving him this dopey look of half smiling half smirking. 

He did snap out of it when Jinyoung and Jackson started laughing. In between their laughs they breathed ‘Jaebum’ and ‘cooking’. “Hey, I make good noodles!” Jaebum protested and all three started wheezing. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and Youngjae heard him click his tongue. “Don’t worry, I believe you.” Jaebum liked this, because he gave Youngjae a small kiss. 

Now there’s a fourth side of Jaebum that Youngjae is seeing; when he’s with his friends and he’s extra touchy. He loved it. 

**

Mark and Jackson offered to do the dishes and clean up, Jinyoung left for his job (apparently, he graduated already despite starting college with Jaebum and Jackson and Mark. He’s just smart!) 

So Youngjae and Jaebum went to sit in the living room. It was an accident when Jaebum sat down and Youngjae flopped extremely close to him. Jaebum’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, making Youngjae yelp. He pulled him closer and closer and gave him a slow and beautiful kiss. One that made all the hairs on his body stand up, a kiss that drove up an electric spark inside, a kiss so tender and sweet that Youngjae melted into and he never wanted it to end, he wanted to stay between Jaebum’s arms and get lost. The safety that Jaebum vibrated made Youngjae want to live in between his arms, he’ll always be protected.

A small soft sound escaped his mouth, his eyes shot open and he froze. But Jaebum just laughed and took both of Youngjae’s hand in one of his, pushed him to lay on the couch and steadied his knees on either side of him. He pinned both of his hands over Youngjae’s head and pushed his own hair back with his free hand. 

Youngjae didn’t know which emotion he should focus on. Where does he even begin? He has the most beautiful boy that God has blessed the earth with, a boy that had his thighs on either side of his hips. He had Jaebum on top of him, he’s looking at Jaebum with wide eyes, his heart was threatening to leap out of his ribs and he felt like he was getting light headed, all the while Jaebum is looking back with absolute adoration.

Jaebum dove down and took Youngjae’s lips with his, it was sweet and slow, like they had all the time in the world. And this time Youngjae wasn’t the one that made the sound, but it was Jaebum and neither of them laughed. This was too good to stop and make a silly joke. It was too good, warm, and nice. They fit together so easily, like a final piece of a puzzle. 

They heard gasps and Jaebum stopped, but didn’t lift his head away from Youngjae.

“I said it was okay to bring your boyfriend over, not have sex with him on our couch!” 

Youngjae saw Jaebum smile before hiding his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck, he patted his head and laughed and not long after Jaebum started laughing too. 

**

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” they were standing outside Jaebum’s apartment, with Jaebum’s hand ghosting over Youngjae’s arm. 

“I can’t wait!” Youngjae gave him a small and quick kiss on his cheeks and flashed his biggest smile and Jaebum shyly smiled. 

“Let me know when you’re home safely.” Youngjae nodded. 

Youngjae left with a happiness pooling in him that he’s never really felt before.

**

The next day, Youngjae woke up early. He was in a good mood the previous day and he got a lot done. With Jaebum’s texts keeping him alert, he didn’t have too much time to sit and relax. So he slept early and dreamt of his favorite red head. 

Today is Saturday, his date with Jaebum. The first official date. It’s only 9AM but he’s already nervous, so he called BamBam and he brought them breakfast. 

“How should I do my hair?” 

“Style it up! Oh you’ll look so good!” they spent a few hours looking up hairstyles before finally deciding on one. Youngjae like it, but thought it was too much effort and he didn’t want to look like he’s trying hard…

Kind of. Jaebum would probably love it if Youngjae looked like he’s trying to impress him. 

**

Youngjae saw Jaebum waiting in front of the movie theater, dressed in black pants and a fitted dress shirt under a leather jacket. His red hair was styled up, showing off his forehead and with his sharp features and piercings, he looked intimidating and oh so hot! He also looked like he’s going to start a fight with anyone who looks at him. 

When their eyes met, Youngjae didn’t know what happened to him but he became immediately shy. His nerves struck and when Jaebum smiled at him, he felt his whole body run cold.

“You look great!” Jaebum said after he placed a small kiss on Youngjae’s cheek. 

“You t-too,” Jaebum chuckled, and slipped his hands into Youngjae’s. 

They picked the movie out and got some snacks, they sat somewhere in the middle to get the best view. “I already have the best view no matter where we sit,” Youngjae rolled his eyes, hit his shoulders and Jaebum just smiled. 

It was a comedy, so they laughed the whole time, with Jaebum looking at Youngjae a few times when he laughed. And Youngjae telling him that the movie isn’t being projected on his face. 

They spent the rest of the movie in comfort, Jaebum loving Youngjae’s loud laugh and Youngjae adoring the way Jaebum resisted from clapping when something funny happened. 

He adored Jaebum. And the way a strand of his red hair would fall on his face and he would push it back, when he eats and his cheeks puff up because his bites are so big, when he’s in the middle of grading and figuring out how to give the maximum amount of credit, when he’s studying for his own exams and he’s so focused like he’s about to solve a world crisis. He adored him so much, he felt his throat close up. 

It’s unbelievable that this man would want anything to do with Youngjae, he’s so handsome and got his life figured out, everyone that meets him has good things to say about him, he’s at the top of his class, he’s already got job offers lined up. He’s got almost all of the university students, and some teachers, thirsting after him. He’s just too good to be true.

And he chooses Youngjae to date. It’s not like Youngjae is bad looking, he knows he’s alright; he’s got one or two people hit on him before. But it isn’t the same with Jaebum. Jaebum just, oozes out charisma and charm. And Youngjae… well, his pajamas and Cheetos are the only things in his life that seem to fit. Other than Jaebum. 

“Do you like the view?” when Jaebum whispered, Youngjae realized he’s been looking at Jaebum the whole time and his face burned up. 

He spent the rest of the movie with his head down, too embarrassed to do anything else. 

**

When they left the movie theater, Jaebum wasted no time before he linked his fingers between Youngjae’s. 

“I got a surprise for you,” he smirked and Youngjae felt like his eyes were deceiving him because Jaebum bit his lips after. 

They got in an Uber and twenty minutes later they were outside the planetarium. 

“What are we doing here? Are we breaking in?” Okay, Youngjae knows Jaebum dresses like he’s in a gang but is he going to actually see him break and enter? 

“No, come on.” Jaebum held his hand out and Youngjae didn’t know why he took it, but he did. 

Is it still breaking and entering when you have the key? 

“One of my professors gives lectures here sometimes, I asked him to use this room and he agreed.” His smile is so big and bright in this dim hallway, of course his professor would trust him after hours to be here alone. Of course. 

Jaebum unlocked a door and switched off a light switch and Youngjae felt like he was really going to stop breathing! The ceiling was lit with projections of the Milky Way, it was stunning and gave the room and soft light. He felt like he was in his own world, he was so close to the stars, they were so clear and he felt his breath hitch.

He felt arms wrapping around him and he closed his eyes, felt Jaebum’s lips press against his hair, he could smell his cologne and it intoxicated him. He felt warm, and loved and there goes that feeling of safety again. Jaebum did this for him, he planned this, took permission from his professor and arranged this for Youngjae. 

“Do you like it?” he whispered. Like it? He’s never felt happier. “I’ve never done this for anyone, never went this far out, is it too much?”

Youngjae shook his head and Jaebum’s arms tightened around his waist. “I love it!” 

On the floor was a blanket with food boxes. They probably had ramen in them. Jaebum loves ramen. Like, he _loves_ it! Could probably eat it for every meal. “Let’s eat!” 

They ate and talked and laughed. They laughed a lot, Youngjae loved acting goofy to make Jaebum laugh, and Jaebum seemed to like doing the same. They shared kisses while they just watched the galaxies, they laid on the floor watching the ceiling in awe. Well, Youngjae looked at Jaebum in awe as he named some of the stars, things that Youngjae has never heard of before. _How smart is this guy? He’s a nerd and he’s cool and charismatic and hot too? What’s in his blood?_

“Do you like the view?” it rang a bell, and Youngjae quickly remembered when he stared at Jaebum for too long in the theater. 

“Hey Jaebum,” he turned to his side to look at Youngjae. “When did you first like me?” 

“Last March?” he brushed a few hairs off Youngjae’s forehead and Youngjae instantly remembered Jaebum texting him that his hair looks nice pushed back. “I was on my way to see Jinyoung on my break when I heard this amazing voice singing.”

“Come on,” Youngjae softly chuckled as he played with Jaebum’s jacket zipper.

“I’m not kidding! I got shivers all over my body! You were singing in the quad with a few people. You did that every Wednesday and I fell in love with your voice. It helped calm me down, last year I had a tough class and before lecture you’d always be in the quad singing with your friends. It made me feel better. And it didn’t hurt that you were gorgeous,” he stopped to bring himself towards Youngjae and give him a small kiss. “I couldn’t help but like you. How could I not?! You had brown hair back then and it looked so soft and shiny and full of volume. I just wanted to run my fingers through it for days! And your eyes, oh man, I thought they were incredible! They brought life to the group, always on the lookout, always bright and happy. And your laugh, God Youngjae, you don’t know how much I fell in love with your loud laugh, the _way_ you laugh, the happiness it brings, the warmth it makes me feel. Everything about you enchanted me, it pulled me in so deep.” 

Youngjae didn’t know what to say, he was a mess of emotions. For a whole year, Jaebum was thinking of him and he was worried when he’ll get a boyfriend. A whole year! 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he didn’t look at Jaebum, kept his eyes on the zipper.

“Because look at you and look at me,” and true. Look at Jaebum and look at Youngjae. One looks like he stepped out of a magazine and the other looked like he’s an overgrown child. “Youngjae, you’re so soft, and sweet and you look like the nicest person on earth, you’re gorgeous, like I was just saying, and everyone that comes in contact with you becomes infected with your laugh! You vibrate goodness, you’re everything good in this world. And me? I look like I’m ready to fight anyone who even looks at me. Yea girls seem like they like me but they get bored, I didn’t want you to get bored of me. I don’t know if I can handle it if you did. I’ve spent so much time thinking about you, and now you’re here and with me and I can kiss you and feel you in my arms. I don’t want to lose that.” 

“Jaebummie, I’m here for as long as you let me!” how could he ever get bored of him?! He’s everything he’s ever wanted. 

“You don’t think it’s creepy? That I’ve liked you for so long and you never even knew who I was?” he pushed a few strands from Youngjae’s hair but they kept falling back on his forehead, he just smiled. 

“No, if I didn’t have class with you I would’ve never said anything either. You’re so…out there. And I’m so plain. It’s like we come from two different worlds, you have this sexy aura around you and I’ve got this…” he stumbled on his words. He didn’t want to beat himself up, especially not in front of Jaebum and _definitely_ not on their first date! 

“…angelic vibe!” he looked at Jaebum, he was smiling from ear to ear. Youngjae couldn’t help smiling too, Jaebum makes him feel so good about himself. 

“Right,” he went back to playing with Jaebum’s jacket zipper. “But we fit together, so well!” And with that Jaebum pulled him close and he kissed him like his life depended on it. It was rough and sloppy and Youngjae loved it. He wanted more and more and mo… 

They heard a door open and a gasp. If Youngjae doesn’t have vertigo, he does now. He got up so fast he felt like the whole room was spinning around him. 

It was a janitor, not really surprised by what he saw. He just looked tired.

“It’s me, Jin!” Jaebum was still on the floor, sprawled out. “I got the room for a few hours.”

“Ehhh,” ‘Jin’ groaned and left. 

“Why does this happen to us?” Youngjae complained into Jaebum’s chest. 

They decided to leave after that. the floor wasn’t that comfortable anyway.

**

Youngjae woke up late on lab day, he’s missed his morning class already and he hurried to get ready and gather his things. It was an important lab, the one before the midterm practical and it was vital that he makes it on time so he can have time to go over every muscle and bone and all the processes and sutures and all the details. 

He ran for his life; he didn’t brush his hair but he didn’t care. He made his best effort to put on deodorant and he didn’t even know if he had his lab book with him. He just couldn’t be late. 

He was out of breath when he reached the lab door, he tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. He wiggled the handle a few more times in case it was stuck but it was still locked.

His head felt like it was the size of the whole hallway. His vision became a bit blurry. This is it. He’s going to fail. 

He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. 

He can’t fail. He just couldn’t. 

A moment later he heard the door open and he jumped to his feet, he grabbed his bag and was ready to go in when Jaebum closed it behind him. 

And okay, Youngjae was aware he’s probably going to fail, but Jaebum looked amazing. His hair wasn’t gelled up, it fell flat on his forehead, he it looked soft and amazing and Youngjae wanted to feel it. He wanted to kiss it. 

“Your hair!” instead of apologizing that he’s late, Youngjae said _that_! He reached out and pet his hair and just like he thought, it was soft and felt amazing through his fingers. 

“You’re aware I can’t let you in, right?”

“Yea, um I’m sorry Jaebum I woke up late and I couldn’t make it here on time. I woke up literally 10 minutes before I came,” he tried his best to act cute, maybe Jaebum will let him in.

“You ran all the way here?” Youngjae nodded. “Babe,” he rubbed his arm and Youngjae inched closer and wanted to bury his face in Jaebum’s wide and safe shoulders until Jaebum stopped him, “Don’t, we’re dissecting cats. Do you want that on you?” Youngjae made a face, “Didn’t think so.”

“Can I go in?”

“Lab started 20 minutes ago, Youngjae.”

“I know, but please Jaebum if I miss this lab I’ll get a zero and I can’t have anything like that in my grades. I’ll fail!” 

“You won’t fail for missing one lab! Besides, I’d let you in but others will notice and they’ll want me to do the same for them when they’re late.”

“But Jaebummm _mmmie_ ,” and when he didn’t respond Youngjae pushed him against the wall and didn’t care about the fact that he probably had some cat muscle on his lab coat. He pushed him and he gave him a long kiss, and Jaebum didn’t mind. He smiled into it and Youngjae unbuttoned the lab coat and slipped his fingers under Jaebum’s shirt. They’ve never gotten this far, but Youngjae was feeling a rush and he dared. 

Jaebum broke the kiss and Youngjae moaned. He moaned and he didn’t mean to! But it happened and he saw Jaebum blush and he felt _good_. 

“I’m sorry Youngjae, but I really can’t let you in.” He looked like he regretted saying it, but Youngjae understood. “I promise, it’ll be okay.” He kissed Youngjae’s forehead and he pressed his lips. “I’ll see you later, okay?” Youngjae nodded, he wasn’t in the mood to say anything. “By the way, you look adorable with bedhead hair!” he slipped into he lab before Youngjae had anytime to process what he said. 

**

He spent the day looking at whatever bones they had on reserve. 

He was about to give up because he couldn’t remember the name of a foramen when he got a text from Jaebum. 

Jb: _Come to the lab_.  


Yj: _why?_  


Jb: _just come_

He made it in ten minutes, the door was open and the lab was empty. He sent a text to Jaebum to let him know he’s here but didn’t get a reply. So he waited. And a few minutes later, Jaebum entered and pushed a small table in front of him with a cat pinned to four corners of a tray. 

“Ta da!”

“I thought we were going to be having hot and heavy make out sessions but instead I get…this.” 

“You’re the one who looked like a kicked puppy today. This is what I get for trying to be nice to my boyfriend. Pffft.” He rolled his eyes and started pushing the cart back.

“Your… _boyfriend_?” he felt all the heat in the March weather seep into his cheeks. 

“Isn’t that what you are?” 

This might have been too much, but Youngjae couldn’t help it when his feet carried him to Jaebum and he planted a kiss on the most gorgeous face he’s ever seen. 

“Yep. I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I've received so much support and it made me incredibly happy to keep on writing it. I love you guys and I hope I did a good job with this. It was my first fic, let alone a multi chaptered one. 
> 
> without constructive criticism I won't get better, so please feel free to leave any comment. or what you hope to see me write or improve on. 
> 
> :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot write smut, like at all. i dont read it either but hey i tried to write the beginning and i hope its not too bad lmao
> 
> Ik I said the last chapter is the last but i added this one to give the whole story a proper send off. Hope you enjoy.

“Isn’t this supposed to be done in partners?” Youngjae was tired, he’s been cutting for ten minutes without seeing any hint of muscle. 

“Yea, so?” Jaebum was chill, sitting behind his desk and scrolling through his phone. 

“Come help me!” Youngjae whined, he knows it, but he was not in the mood to skin this cat. He just wanted to nap. It’s been an emotional day!

“Youngjae, you have the lab manual you can do this!” His encouraging words were not so encouraging. 

“Jaebum, are you…scared?” he probably wasn’t, but if teasing will get a reaction out of him then Youngjae will keep on doing it.

“No!” he put his phone down and rolled his eyes. _There_. “I just want you to do this on your own. And learn.”

“Really? So the other students didn’t get a demo of any sorts? You didn’t show them what to do when they can’t figure out what they’re looking at?” he didn’t answer. Youngjae sighed, “Jaebum please, this cat is so fat, I can’t tell anything apart. I don’t want to cut through something I’m not supposed to and ruin the whole thing. Please come help.” He gave in, but Youngjae saw him swallow hard, and he put a mask, goggles, and two pairs of gloves on. 

Is Jaebum _actually_ scared?

He watched as he took Youngjae’s scalpel and swallow again, “Hold the n-neck.”

“Jaebum,” he whispered, “baby it’s okay.” He took the tools from Jaebum’s hands and set them down, took off his own gloves and took Jaebum by the shoulder to sit him down in the nearest chair. “It’s okay, bummie.” He took off his coat and hugged him and rubbed small circles on his back. 

“I have a cat back home, looks just like that one,” he pointed to the one on the tray. “She’s…special to me.” Jaebum was just breathing in Youngjae’s shirt at this point, his arms were wrapped tightly around Youngjae’s waist.

“I’m sorry,” he sat in Jaebum’s lap and Jaebum rested his head in the crook of his neck. It must’ve been hard on him being in the lab for so long, being forced to look at all the cats and poke around earlier. 

“It’s okay, just stay like this for a while.” Youngjae chuckled, and he felt Jaebum’s steady breaths as he rested his head on Jaebum’s head. 

“Can we call Mark? I don’t want you to stay here like this.” 

“Yea, that’s best.” They waited and Jaebum shared stories about his cat, Nora. He showed Youngjae videos and pictures. Youngjae always pointing out that Jaebum has always been handsome, that he would’ve had a crush on him if he knew him when they were younger, and Jaebum said nothing but kept on blushing and softly telling Youngjae to stop. 

When Mark arrived, Jaebum was about to give Youngjae a kiss before he left when Youngjae stopped him. He frowned, but Youngjae told him it isn’t appropriate. Since there was a _dead_ animal so close by. Jaebum pressed his lips, waved and left. 

Mark showed him how to make smooth cuts without damaging the muscles, he showed him how to clean the fat off and he helped him figure out the major muscles that would be on the practical. 

While they were cleaning Mark asked how things are going between him and Jaebum. “He’s…” amazing? Incredible? Lovely? Smart? Loyal?

“I know that feeling,” Mark smiled. He understood. Mark knows this feeling. He knows because he shares it with Jackson. 

As soon as he was out of the lab he called Jaebum, he needed to see him. As quick as possible. He missed him, too much. His heart tugged, should it? It’s only been an hour since he last saw him. But he still missed him and he felt his pulse in his ear when Jaebum told him to hurry to his apartment, he felt weak.

He met Jaebum in his apartment. And it seemed like Jaebum has missed him just as much as Youngjae did. 

Jaebum wasted no time and showered him with small kisses all over his neck, collarbone, jawline, ear, all while Youngjae laughed. He never wanted to stop feeling this feeling, he never wanted to stop the feeling of love and warmth seeping through Jaebum, he never wanted to stop feeling the happiness that Jaebum radiates, he never wanted to not kiss Jaebum’s hair and have his arms around him, his lips on his skin, his laughter against his neck, the soft graze of his teeth against Youngjae’s skin. He loved it. He loved all of it. 

He loved Jaebum. 

And it didn’t scare him one bit. He loved him with every inch of his being. 

He loved him and he’s never going to let go.

“Are you okay?” when he looked at Jaebum, he saw his flushed face and swollen lips and an electric shock vibrated through him. 

“I’m fine.” He gave Jaebum a toothy smile, “I’m more than fine.” With that, Jaebum picked Youngjae up and Youngjae wrapped his legs around Jaebum’s waist. He steadied himself and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck, he kissed him with everything he had, he wanted to be like this all the time. 

Jaebum set Youngjae down on his bed and took it upon himself to slip his shirt off, in one quick movement, one quick and hot? movement. Youngjae sat on the bed and swallowed, he’s never seen Jaebum without a shirt, he’s dreamt and fantasized about it countless times. But to have him stand there with a smirk on his face, his sinfully gorgeous red hair tousled hair, a beautiful contrast against his skin. Well, it was nothing short of breathtaking. He sat on the bed and admired the beauty before him, the way Jaebum’s hips swayed as he moved closer to the bed… Youngjae felt his mouth go dry. 

Youngjae’s fingers dragged against Jaebum’s skin, feeling the smooth and rough ridges, the toned muscles. Jaebum stayed still while looking at Youngjae, looking for any non-consensual expressions on his face. 

Jaebum’s skin felt hot under Youngjae’s fingers, and he ran a few fingers down, through his happy trail and he heard a small hitch of breath from the other boy, until he reached Jaebum’s belt buckle. He looked back at Jaebum to find him smirking, so he smiled and undid the belt, the zipper and slipped the jeans down Jaebum’s knees to reveal Jaebum in black boxer-briefs. They hugged him so well, he could probably quit college and model for boxer-briefs. 

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s forehead and whispered “need you”. He saw Jaebum’s fingers hover over his shirt, obviously wanting to take it off. 

“I’m yours,” he smiled before giving Jaebum a small kiss. 

“You’re mine,” and when Jaebum said that, it sparked an interest in his eyes; they lit up with want, need, now. He was no longer gentle and he was no longer whispering. He took Youngjae’s shirt off, “God damn you’re beautiful!” He kissed every part of him he could, he was rough and warm and loving and amazing. Youngjae expected all of it. Jaebum is rough but he’s always loving. He knows it. He loves it. 

He loves him. 

**

They laid in Jaebum’s bed, they haven’t spoken for ten minutes, too tired to say anything. They were satisfied with just looking at each other. 

“I love you,” Youngjae said a moment later. It felt smooth leaving his mouth. It felt right. 

Jaebum looked back at him with grin, “I love you too.” They both laughed at how sappy they sounded. But they liked this, they liked laying in bed like this, they liked flirting, they liked the serious talks, giving each other advice, trusting each other.

They were in love. 

Youngjae looked to his right, he found a picture on the nightstand. He moved to pick it up. It was Jaebum with who assumed was his mom. He looked gorgeous, and of course he did! His mother looked pretty, how could Jaebum turn out to be anything else. 

“Do you look good in every hair color?” his hair in the picture was black. It made him look drop dead gorgeous, gelled back and with an undercut. “Damn,” Youngjae whispered.

“Me?! What about you? Mr. I-look-good-with-dark-and-light-hair? Do you have any idea how much you drive me crazy with that hair of yours?” He reached to ruffle Youngjae’s hair and ended up laying on top of him lazily kissing him. 

“Hm, I think I have a teeeeeeeny tiny bit of an idea.” 

“I can’t belive I love you,” they laughed and the sun soaked their skin through the curtain. They laughed and felt like the whole world is new to them, full of love and happiness. It’s all they needed.


End file.
